My Name Is Namikaze Naruto
by Danielhmar07
Summary: The day I was born was the day I died . My father sealed the Kyuubi inside me and I learned about this when I was ten years old and I hated my father because I was hated by the villagers , but now I know he sealed it inside me for a reason . 'To save the village and the shinobi world'. My Name Is ... Namikaze Naruto .


My Name Is ... Namikaze Naruto

_Italics = flashbacks or maybe (maybe) thoughts_

**Bold = Kyuubi or inner Sakura or any monster**

My third fanfic and its not related to Jinchuuriki in the Akatsuki but some things are and that's all.

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO IN ANY FORM ( I wish I did)

Summary - The day I was born was the day I died . My father sealed the Kyuubi inside me and I learned about this when I was ten years old and I hated my father because I was hated by the villagers , but now I know he sealed it inside me for a reason . 'To save the village and the shinobi world'. My Name Is ... Namikaze Naruto .

(uhh in this fiction Naruto is really matured and strong and a little cold hearted)

It was early in the morning and 12 years old Naruto was sitting on top of the Hokage's Summit .

"Hey Kurama its a lovely morning , huh?"

"**It sure is kit**" the bijuu king replied

"Well... I should start my training"

"**Yeah today we have a long day ahead**"

"What do you mean by 'long day ahead'?" Naruto asked

"**You remember today is the genin's final exam"** Kurama reminded him

"Crap I forgot about that" Naruto just remembered

"**Why are you even worried you're almost always first in class" **Kurama said

"But that dosen't help in not getting late and I don't know why my classmates hate me and call me 'dead last'when they don't even know anything about me , all they know is the villagers hate me but if they knew you like I do they would be really really sorry , I mean you're the coolest guy I know"

Kurama was happy that Naruto thought about him like that . He would be the first ever bijuu who had a really good human friend .

"But" Naruto added "I have to get there fast" and with that he fire shushined away .

Naruto appeared just outside the gate of his academy , he entered the gate and then inside academy . When he entered he walked up some steps then entered a room , there he saw most no sorry all the girls around his rival Sasuke with hearts in their eyes . He was just standing there for 6 seconds when he felt a hand on his shoulder , he turned back and saw Iruka

"Why don't you go and take a seat" Iruka started

On seeing Iruka all of the students went to their seats , Naruto saw that all the seats had been taken except a seat which was next to Sasuke . He calmly walked to the seat and sat next to Sasuke .

He sat there when he saw Sakura was standing next to him and she said

"Hey Naruto move"

Naruto calmly stood up and moved so that Sakura could sit next to Sasuke .

Sakura thought _'that was easy'_

"Alright class today you all will make a clone and if you pass you will get your headband and you will be assigned in your team tomorrow" Iruka informed

(**TIME SKIP : 30 MINUTES)**

"Next is Naruto" Iruka called out

Naruto walked up to Iruka and stood for still for 5 seconds and stared at Iruka

"Well , go on with it" Iruka ordered

"Look behind you" Naruto calmly replied

Iruka did as he was told and saw 3 clones of Naruto . Iruka was surprised and looked carefully at the clones and he was sure that each of them were solid . Iruka thought _'how did he do that?, he din't even make any hand signs this is really strange to think that he is acting strange for the past two years and if I ask he won't tell me anything but it wont hurt in asking just once'_

" *Ahem* that was good Naruto but tell how did you do it?" Iruka asked .

Naruto smirked at the question and replied "You know instead of asking the question you should be concerned about your friend Mizuki , he stole a forbidden scroll and he is in the Forest of Death"

"What? You gotta be kiddi..." before he finished his sentence a jounin appeared in the room and informed "Iruka-San Mizuki has done something unacceptable and he is in the Forest of Death and Hokage-Sama wants you to go and catch him , he believes that since you are closest to him in the village you can talk to him and he does not cooperate with you , you will have to use lethal force to get the thing he stole"

"I'm on my way" Iruka replied _'how did Naruto knew the Forest of Death is at least 3 km away I gu... I have to go now"_ and with that Iruka went out of the room .

Naruto was just standing there while the other students looked at him and said "hmph...show off" Naruto could care less about their comment and disappeared in thin air.

(TIME SKIP : 20 MINUTES)

"Why did you do this Mizuki?"

"Just give back the scroll and come with me , we can talk this through with Hokage-Sama"

Mizuki threw a large shuriken at him but Iruka managed to dodge it when suddenly Mizuki disappeared in a cloud of smoke _'kage bushin?'_ Mizuki thought and just then the 'real' Mzuki appeared behind Iruka and threw some kunais at Iruka . Iruka manged to dodge them but he could not dodge one which made him to drop his kunai and seeing this Mizuki said "Bonus" and threw another kunai which hit Iruka's palm and his leg and it started to bleed.

"Hahahaha you know that's a vital point and with that you have lost the use of your right arm" Mizuki mocked he then took out a large shuriken and threw at Iruka , Iruka knew that he could still defend it with hi kunai with his left hand but still it would cause a lot of damage . The shuriken came towards him at its full speed and he knew there was no time to think but to react , the shuriken had almost reached him and he was about to take out his kunai when he saw a familiar figure in front of him.

It was Naruto and he easily stopped the shuriken with his bare hand .

"You know" he started (Naruto) "guys like you are not worth protecting and its guys like you who destroy the village directly and indirectly" saying this Naruto threw the shuriken at Mizuki . Mizuki was barely able to dodge it , before Mizuki could react again Mizuki saw himself being surrounded by more than 100 Naruto clones .

"b..b..but how is that possible?" Mizuki asked surprised . Naruto smirked and relied "You know you should take care of your things properly" showing him the scroll on his hand . And with that all the Naruto attacked Mizuki in all ways possible leaving Mizuki to lie on the ground half dead.

After this he walked towards Iruka and helped him up "Iruka-sensei can you please keep this secret?" Naruto requested

"well I could that for saving my life but what will I tell the Hokage"

"that you were the one who defeated Mizuki" Naruto simply replied

"okay but tell me when did you make your signs for the clones?" Iruka asked again

"when I threw the shuriken at him and I should be going now" and saying that he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Iruka was like "w..what? Did his clone just made a bunch of other clones?"

Naruto was still in the Forest of Death . Then he walked to an open area and bit his thumb applied it on the ground and a large gate appeared in front of him , the gate was like 13 feet tall and the wall was like 20 cm thick and the gate had the Namikaze sign . He used to blood to make a cross and then a circle on the cross and a straight line on the circle on the gate . The gate started to unlock slowly and Naruto entered it . There he saw 3 large mansions with the Namikaze sign engraved on each of the roof of the mansion . There was a large lake near the rightmost mansion and there a load of varieties of flowers and a also there was a large field and all of this was surrounded by the wall. Naruto entered the mansion in the middle and the inside looked even larger than the outside . There was a long corridor with 6 rooms on the right and 5 on the left , he walked till he entered a hall which was like really really large and there were book shelves everywhere and there was a couch in every corner . He went to one of the couch and laid there , he started a conversation

"Hey Kurama I was wondering you know in 2 years I have learned a lot of jutsus and I am stronger and smarter beyond my age but in these 2 years I have come here for only 5 times and every time I come here I loose my blood is there any method I can enter here without loosing my blood?"

"**I thought you would never ask Naruto"**

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked

"**Well you see its quite easy , when I was your mom's jinchuuriki your father made a seal which enabled only a specific bunch people to enter the gates . I remember when your mom came here for the first your dad told her everything about this enormous estate and he said that he made the Namikaze sign on the gate which enabled to what I just said . So what I'm saying is that you can try and draw the Namikaze sign on the gate with your blood and who knows maybe you will stop loosing your blood"**

"I'll definitely try that ... After a quick stop at Ichiraku's cause I'm kinda hungry" .

Naruto reached Ichiraku's in no time because he used the fire shushin . He was about to enter when he saw Iruka

"I knew I would find you here" Iruka said

"yeah I am kinda hungry sooo" Naruto replied

"well I have something for which I was about to give you but because of that Mizuki thing I forgot...here" saying this Iruka handed him a leaf headband . Naruto took the headband and wore it right away .

"How do I look like?" Naruto asked

"Like a real shinobi" Iruka replied smiling "Naruto" Iruka continued "would like to eat...of course my treat"

Hearing this Naruto smiled broadly and replied "SURE why not" .

They entered the shop and ordered 2 miso ramen and Iruka asked

"So Naruto who do you want to be your team members?"

"anyone who is not useless" Naruto replied bluntly , and that ended the conversation between the two of them for the night.

(TIME SKIP : THE NEXT DAY)

"alright class the team are as follows"

"Team 7 will include Naruto Namikaze , Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno" Sakura jumped with glee that Sasuke and her were on the same team but at the same time Ino reminded her that Naruto was also there and Sakura then realized all about that , she gave a heavy sigh and looked at Sasuke who was just looking forward and then she saw Naruto who was looking at her "w..what are you looking at?"

"huh? Uh me? Oh nothing" Naruto replied

"Alright settle down your sensei will be Hatake Kakashi...Team 8 will include Rock Lee , Neji Hyuga , TenTen and their sensei Might Guy"

"and" Iruka added "Team 10 will include Shikamaru Nara , Ino Yamanak and Chouji Akinichi and their sensei Asuma Sarutobi and the last Team will include Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyuga and their sensei Kurenai . All of you wait here for your senseis and next they will tell you all what to do"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

All of them were with each other except Naruto who was alone but not really since he is the the main guy he has the biju king with him #badass . For now lets eaves drop the conversation between Ino and Sakura.

"Sakura somethings not right with you and I have noticed this ever since Iruka-sensei announced your team members its like you're falling for Naruto"

"really you think so? Wait what? No...no..nononononononono that's insane no no nahh nope falling for Naruto? No never"

"hmmm...really Sakura you're really trying to ignore it"

"no its not like that well I have been..."

Just then Asuma entered the room and said "Team 10 with me"

And with that all their senseis came in with one after the other and all that was left was Team 7 . Sasuke was having an emo expression , Sakura was sometimes looking at Naruto and sometimes Sasuke and Naruto was looking at his hands and suddenly Sakura came and sat next to him

"Hey Naruto"

"ohh Sakura its ... Do you want something?"

"oh its just that why were you looking at me earlier?"

"seriously Sakura it really really dosen't matters and it happens everyday when a stranger looks at you don't go to them and ask 'why were you looking at me?'"

"but you know you really haven't talked to me or asked me on a date for the past 2 years and come to think of it we only spoke once in 2 years which was yesterday and you dint say anything and have changed in like a million ways"

"its not important" Naruto assured her

"plaese" Sakura insisted

"I don't even know where this is going but promise me you won't be like mad at me" Naruto said

"mad at you? Well uh okay"

"well its just tha..."

"Yo hows it going?" Naruto was interrupted by a tall man with a mask which covered his nose and mouth and (like always you know how he looks like)

"I'm you new sensei and all three of you meet me on the roof"

(ON THE ROOF)

Kakashi was sitting while reading an orange book , he told his pupils to sit down and tell him about their like , dislikes , dreams and ambition .

First up was Sakura "My name is Haruno Sakura , I like well its not a thing but a person (blushes looks towards Sasuke) uh anyway my dislikes are when people make fun of my forehead and my dream and ambition well is to be a good kunoichi"

Next was Sasuke "my name is Uchiha Sasuke and there is nothing in particular that I like but theres a load of things I dislike, I don't have a dream but I have an ambition and it is to ressurect my clan and to kill a certain person" . Naruto thought _'Wants to kill someone? I wonder if I can help him with it'_

And the last was Naruto "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze , I like miso ramen, training and talking to my best friend. My dislikes are sometimes working in a team when they hold me back and people who are a danger to this village and my dream is to become the best hokage ever surpassing all the other hokages that ever lived specially the fourth hokage and just like Sasuke I want to ressurect the Namikaze clan...that's it"

Sasuke and Sakura thought _'Namikaze clan? That's first I have heard of it' _and Kakashi thought _'Does he already know about everything? Hmm...I must talk about this with the Hokage maybe he was the who told him about it.'_

"Uh okay tomorrow wait where are my manners? My name is Hatake Kakashi my likes are my likes and my dislikes are my dislikes...so as I was saying.."

They had an expression which said -_- . Ignoring that Kakashi continued "Tomorrow you all have a survival exercsise and if you fail you will be sent back to the academy"

"b..but we had done all the trainings and stuff in the academy" Sakura said a little worried. Sasuke was also against this but of course he had to maintain his pride and act calm and Naruto din't care.

"but its taken every year so you don't have a choice so out of 100 percent 66 fail this test, that's all for now and show up on the training ground tomorrow at 5 a.m and don't be late" with that he jumped down from the roof.

Naruto was walking on the streets and everyone had a hateful look when they saw him. Naruto was like 'f.u.c.k that' suddenly Kurama said "**Hmph tell me kit you still have feelings for that Haruno like you had 2 years ago"**

"Kurama I have dedicated my life to save the 'world' and I did that 2 years ago, just like my father sacrificed his life in saving this village I will if I have to sacrifice mine for saving this village not only the village but the whole shinobi world and I don't really have time for any love story"

"**really? But your father did marry your mother"** Kurama said defending himself

"uh well that was uh Hey look we have reached Ichiraku lets eat" and damn Naruto was good in changing the subject.

**(TIME SKIP : NEXT DAY 5:26 a.m)**

"God he's really late" Sakura said annoyed

"its not even 30 minutes we'll have to wait for like I don't know maybe a few hours" Sasuke replied coldly.

They waited for 3 more hours Sasuke was annoyed so he went away from the training ground and Sakura wanted to obey so she stayed but dozed off and Naruto...well .

Naruto was standing in front of 5 trees which were like in a row he pointed his index finger in front of the first tree and thought _'lets see if I can do this' _Naruto then focused his chakra on his finger and suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind the fifth tree, then in a split second all the 5 trees were cut in was really happy that he finally did it.

(FLASHBACK BEGIN)

_Naruto took out one of the scroll and started to read it _

"_hmm...if you blah blah ,blah blah blah then you can split it into half...hmph I wonder how dad could use this the lightning style I mean wasn't he a Wind user? What do you say Kurama"_

"_**Naruto your dad was at a whole new level he could I think use almost all the affinity but he only used wind in front of people because using almost all the affinities was almost superhuman"**__ the biju king replied_

"_so do you think I can do this technique? If I can that would be so awesome I could eve.."_

"_**Woah wait a minute to do this you have to be able to have a lightning affinity and.."**_

"_I'll get to work :P"_

_(_FLASHBACK END_)_

Naruto smiled broadly at his achievement ,I mean he did practise it for like 2 months first month was in controlling the lightning and the next was you know the splitting in half one. Suddenly Kakashi appeared and saw Sakura sleeping, Naruto standing and Sasuke nowhere.

"YO"he started, Naruto looked back and went towards Kakashi "Where is Sasuke?" Kakashi asked

"Behind you"Naruto simply replied and Kakashi looked back but did not see Sasuke.

"I don't see him where is he?"Kakashi asked again

"Wait for 20 seconds"Naruto coolly replied and Kakashi did that, after 20 seconds *POOF* Sasuke appeared.

"What? Why are you looking at me for?"Sasuke asked coldly

"uh nothing" 'what? He sensed Sasuke even before he appeared? Is the Naruto which loves to play pranks?" Kakahi thought

"okay well Naruto and wake up Sakura" Kakashi ordered

Naruto gave a hateful look and went towards Sakura. "Sakura...Sakura" Naruto started slowly but Sakura did not wake up then Naruto started to softly slap Sakura's cheek and then she woke up. Sakura opened her eyes and saw Naruto above her face

"Hey Sakura we are starting come there" Naruto bluntly said and walked away.

"Alright since we are now all here ,you have to get these bells" Kakashi said sowing two bells , "and" Kakashi continued "there are two bells so one fo the three of you is going back to the academy and if you don't have the intention of killing me then you will never be able to get these bellsand you have till sunset. Okay then 3..2..1 Go!"

All of them then disappeared and Kakashi thought _'Naruto will be good enough to get these bells on his own but will he be able to understand the true meaning of this test?'_

(AUTHOR'S NOTE) = Hey so this was a new story and I have been busy like you know the exams and I was working on an album and my net got messed up and stuff like that . So I still will post another chapter on JITA and maybe after 2 or 3 months or maybe sooner so yeah hope you liked it and a review is always appreciated and this is Danielhmar07 signing out.

x-x-x-x-x-x


End file.
